The present invention relates to a method and device for pulling a load from an interior area of a floor toward an outer peripheral area of the floor of a multi-story building wherein the load can then be vertically lifted by crane to transport the load to a different location as desired.
Floors of a multistory building may be fabricated by various methods. One method is to transport a concrete floor form to a floor. The concrete floor form is then raised to the appropriate level and concrete is poured on the concrete floor form to form the floor immediately above (i.e., upper floor). After the concrete is cured, the concrete floor form is lowered and extracted from between the lower floor and the newly created upper floor. The concrete floor form is traversed to the edge of the lower floor, hoisted up by a crane and transported to the newly created upper floor. The process is then repeated for each upper floor.
In order to traverse the concrete floor form from the interior area to the edge of the lower floor, construction workers must manually maneuver the concrete floor to the edge of the lower floor. This manual process is time consuming which increase the cost of the project since the crane must idly wait for the construction workers to properly position the concrete floor form.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for more conveniently and efficiently moving an object on a floor of a multi-story building.